


Contact

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: When Keith falls ill, his family take it upon themselves to make sure he gets well, no matter how stubborn he is.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's here, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta PaperRabbit for doing her magic in record time and my wonderful artist TheCreamcat for bringing to life on of my favorite scenes 
> 
> It was really fun to have taken part in this bang :D I hope you guys enjoy
> 
> WARNING: Brief mention of vomiting at the start so skip the last line of the first paragraph

[Art 1](http://thecreamcat.tumblr.com/post/163828129397/smol-icons-of-keith-and-red-go-check)

* * *

 

Keith groaned as soon as he opened his eyes, wanting to close them and let the world swallow him up. His bones felt like lead, his head as if it had been filled with TV static and to top it off, the tight feeling in his stomach had him lurching from the  bed toward the nearest bathroom. Keith payed no attention to anything other than getting there. Ignoring  his roommates and their stares, he made a beeline for their bathroom. Hunched over the bowl he empties the contents of his stomach quickly and breathed deeply when done, feeling well enough to have gotten it out.

 

Dragging himself from off the tiled floor, Keith grabbed his toothbrush to rid his mouth of the foul taste left behind. He blinked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, noticing how much paler he looked and the dark redness under his tired eyes. He heaved a sigh before sneezing, making him glare at his reflection as he felt his nose start to block, and a thick fog building in his head. He ran a hand through his mussed up hair before trudging back to his bedroom with half open eyes and a hand braced against the wall to supper himself.

 

Keith let himself fall face first back into the disheveled bed, sighing into a pillow and reaching out for a warm comforting body before realising he was alone. It wasn’t until he felt Red brush against his hand, her soft purr drawing his attention to look up from his pillow. Tilting his head he could make out a note on the bedside table. With a groan, he reached across ignoring the pounding in his head to read it while Red curled up to go back to sleep quite content to be near her human.

 

_Keith,_

_I picked up an extra shift this mornin and you looked to cute to wake up so I left you to sleep. I left pancakes in the microwave (after making Pidge agree not to eat them lol ur welcom) see ya later_

_-Lance xx_

 

Keith smiled. He could see how rushed the message was even in his sickened haze, enough to notice that he'd missed an extra “o” and the “e”’from welcome. It was all thanks to Lance’s lessons in helping him understand better, though much like how he spoke Lance kept his abbreviated words knowing Keith recognised them, he even included a small drawing of a stack of pancakes.

 

Keith held the note close before a cold chill ran up his spine. He looked around the room with half lidded eyes in search of his Lance blanket. The _Lance blanket_ was just a Mexican poncho that Lance had brought back from a trip awake that Keith swore her never wear, but when he was sick it was the first thing Lance had grabbed to bundle up his boyfriend and keep him warm. Keith hardly wore it because with was _never_ sick; however, his streak was once again broken by the cold plaguing his body. Red meowed at him, noticing that he was holding the poncho. She stalked toward him slowly letting out a loud purr that was soft in his ears, gentle and reassuring to him.

 

Swaddled in his poncho, Keith shuffled toward the door, drawing closer to where he could hear his friends in the apartment and felt a growing need to be held by anybody even if he wanted to carry about his day like he wasn't sick at all, especially with Lance absent, and as much as he loved Red, he knew she'd get annoyed with the attention eventually. He needed to be active with people rather than annoying the poor cat. He cracked the door open and saw Pidge and Hunk sitting together watching TV, talking about some science show making Keith groan in annoyance at the volume. He pulled the poncho closer in an attempt to cover his ears.

 

“Please, shut up.” Keith's deep voice drew the pair from the screen, matching looks of surprise in their faces as they took him in. Both looking at him with concern from his rushed bathroom trip beforehand. His hair was a mess, eyes dark with a tired look clear on his face, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and his poncho. Neither moved as he waddled around the sofa before dropping down between them to lean into Hunks shoulder; he was warmer than Pidge after all. Hunk moved his arm, letting Keith burrow further for warmth before casting Pidge a glance as she scowled.

 

“I told you we should have gone out, sick Keith is a _clingy_ Keith, and clingy Keith is the _worst_. Should have bailed when he went back into his room after throwing up his guts.”

 

Hunk snorted. He could see the worry on Pidge's face. She knew Keith was hardly ever sick in all the years she'd known him; he'd only been ill four times and, as much as she joked about Keith being clingy, she preferred knowing he was with people. Keith ignored her, choosing to shift his entire body to almost curl around Hunk.

 

“Leave me ‘lone.”

 

He mumbled into Hunks arm. As he felt Pidge shuffle closer to hug him from behind, she laughed into the back of his hair. She loved to tease him whenever the opportunity was there, and an ill Keith was a very easy target when he was in an affectionate stage.

 

“We've got you Keith. Lance made pancakes but do you feel you can stomach that?”

 

Keith shook his head against Hunk. He felt guilty Lance had made him breakfast he wouldn't eat. Thinking back to the note he made, Keith squinted against the light of the room to look back at Pidge.

 

“No, you can finish, don't waste good food. Lance would’ve let you have them I'm sure.”

 

His words became slurred as he felt his eyes begin to droop, before sniffing deeply. Pidge offered him a small smile before patting his back and whispering for him to just sleep. Hunk shifted beside him allowing Keith to hug the bear of a boy and get more comfortable to nap as Pidge pulled up his poncho to cover him better, the familiar fabric like home with it's familiar scent and the added warmth it provided. He felt Pidge leave and the gentle hum from the microwave as the TVs volume was lowered easing the throbbing in his head without him even asking. Red had jumped to curl up in Hunks lap, continuing to purr, her head brushed against Keith's hand affectionately despite her demanding nature. He felt himself relaxing as Pidge took her place beside him again. The gentle taps of her fork making him smile into Hunk’s chest from her effort to keep quiet, and it didn't take long for Keith to drift to sleep, bundled up with the warmth of his friends and Red.

 

##

 

Keith woke up only an hour or so later. Rubbing at his eyes, he sat up to get a bearing on his surroundings, noticing that he'd been moved. He now sat by the edge of the sofa, still leaning against Hunk who offered him a smile and a small squeeze before turning his attention back to _Cake Boss_ while Pidge sat curled into Hunk’s other side focused on her laptop. Red had moved to lay by Keith's feet. She slept beside him with her head laid on his ankle and paw outstretched almost like she was hugging his leg. Keith yawned, making Hunk chuckle beside him. It only took a moment before the pressure on his head was noticeable again, though this time he didn't feel the need to throw up, instead it just felt like he couldn't breath through his nose.

 

“Did you have a nice nap?”

 

Keith nodded, grumbling an incoherent response before drawing his attention to the TV, squinting at the brightness of the screen until his eyes adjusted. He tried to even out his breathing, frowning as he sniffed dramatically in an attempt to clear it up.

 

“Water and an Ibuprofen?”

 

“Please. Anything for my nose here?”

 

Keith croaked before clearing his throat, sitting up so Hunk could move despite Pidge’s protest at the loss of her support. Keith moved slowly in an attempt to to wake Red but heaved a sigh as her yellow eyes lingered on his face before she stretched and crawled into his lap, batting his hand for attention. Pidge offered Keith a small smile when he turned, but he could see the worry on her face.

 

“Katie I’ll be _fine_. Now get over here and snuggle with me and your boyfriend.”

 

“Keith you're hardly ever ill, and when you are you get it _bad_ , of course I'm going to worry! You need proper rest, so yes I’ll snuggle with you both.”

 

Keith winced as the increased volume of her voice, making Pidge mouth she was sorry as a blush of embarrassment dusted her cheeks and Hunk settled between them holding a glass of water in one hand, and the pills in another. Keith took both thankfully, swallowing the pills before following with a mouthful of water.

 

“So, what's this show?”

 

Hunk broke out into a grin, explaining in detail every little thing about _Cake Boss_ right down to Buddy’s children and an apparent crossover where his wife was on _Say Yes To The Dress_ which Keith discovered was one of Pidge's guilty pleasures. Keith grinned at the pair as Pidge began to talk about how pretty Lisa’s dress was. By the time they'd settled to watching the show in comfortable silence Keith felt like he was burning up. Red had picked up on his increased temperature and decided to lay on the back of the sofa, still purring gently in his ear. Her tail occasionally brushing over his arm before she got bored of laying around and went to play with some string she’d hidden under the sofa.

 

He pulled his Lance blanket off, shuffling further from Hunks warmth to the edge of the sofa and letting out a sneeze, Pidge frowned shooting Hunk a look before taking one of the space hair ties from the table. Hunk patted Keith's knee before leaning to pick up the empty glasses from the coffee table.

 

“I'll go get you a cold flannel.”

 

He stood, making his way back into the kitchen as Pidge shuffled closer, motioning Keith the turn around. He complied after raising his brow, sighing as her light fingers pulled his hair into a ponytail, letting the cool air wash over the nape of his neck. He offered her a small thanks before Hunk came back with a damp cloth in hand.

 

“Dude, I think it might be best for you to rest in your room.”

 

“Why? I’m comfy here.”

 

“Because you need a cool dark place to rest, which is definitely not in here. There’s is also a chance we could get sick and we can’t have us all out of work because then who’ll pay rent?”

 

“You can always turn the light out, and we have a fan. I’m already starting to cool down … and Shiro would.”

 

Keith began to argue trailing off as he could see the conflicted look on Hunk’s face. Pidge laid a hand on Keith's shoulder. Her face was set and Keith knew any further argument would still result in his loss. He heaved a deep sigh before sniffing.

 

“How about we let Hunk watch his show in peace and I'll stay with you hm? I can always work from home so it’s no biggie.”

 

Keith looked between them before nodding, as Pidge took the wet flannel from Hunk leaning up to kiss his cheek quickly before she picked up the poncho and blanket from the sofa, sure that Keith would soon feel cold again. Red perked up instantly, meowing at the pair before shooting toward the bedroom making Keith smile at her eagerness to stay with him.

 

Keith sluggishly made his way back to the bedroom, laying on top of the sheets before Pidge laid the flannel over his forehead after dumping the poncho and blanket on the bed. Red laid curled onto Lance’s pillow, one of her favourite spots to sleep since it annoyed him so much.

 

“I've gotta grab my laptop, I'll be right back, you try and get some sleep OK?”

 

Keith nodded and huffed, rolling slightly in the direction of Lance’s side of the bed before closing his eyes. He didn't open them even when he heard Pidge come back into the room and settle herself in Lance’s spot, content to fall asleep to the gentle hum of the laptop and the soft clicking of keys despite wanting to stay awake and carry on with his day..

 

##

 

Keith woke slowly, dragging himself up but this time he jumped, as he saw Allura sit across from him instead of Pidge. Her hair was tied up into a simple bun that shook when she turned her head to find him awake. The strands framing her face drawing his attention as they bounced freely. She put down the book she was reading to smile at him, so bright and welcoming that he wanted to squint at her.

 

“Oh Keith, I didn't mean to startle you, Pidge went with Hunk to the store and both know how you don't like to be alone when you're sick so I came by with Shiro. Hunk would've gone himself but you know Pidge, I’m glad that you’re listening this time and actually getting rest.”

 

Keith snorted, knowing just how much Pidge loved food shopping with Hunk, especially when she pulled out her puppy dog eyes to convince him to pick up more than they needed, all because she’d want to make him bake something for her. Hunk was always too happy to please her with his cooking. He almost wished he was alone to get some work done, but with everybody here his chances of doing anything except sleep were slim.

 

Allura only smiled at him, turning to pick up a small cup from the bedside table and holding it out for Keith, who eyed it wearily. Allura laughed at him, lifting it closer to him. Her face was relaxed, and an almost motherly look filled her bright eyes.

 

“Keith it’ll help, I have no desire to poison you. C’mon be a big boy.”

 

Keith scowled at Allura, grumbling an insult before swallowing a mouthful of the strangely sweet drink she’d given him. It still had some warmth and Keith knew she’d made it a long while ago. He frowned at her over the edge of the mug and she rolled her eyes at his exaggerated reaction.

 

“It's just chai tea Keith, I wasn't sure how sweet you liked it so this is how I made it for Lance when we was last sick but with less sugar. He said it tasted like Christmas with his family. I don’t really think it’s that big a herbal remedy but he enjoyed it so I thought it might be worth a shot with you.”

 

“Lance will eat and drink _anything_ , he’s a bottomless pit Allura.”

 

Allura sniggered, nodding in agreement before taking the empty mug, her gaze trained on watching as Keith shuffled awkwardly beneath the covers. She heaved a sigh before moving closer to him as he setted his head over her legs, letting her skilled fingers run through his hair like Pidge had done hours ago. His eyes looked over at Lance’s vanity and all his skincare products, glaring into his own reflection that he needed to organise. He turned his eyes to glance at Allura, a gentle hum escaping his lips as he relaxes into her embrace.

 

“You’re like a huge cat, Keith. Red might get jealous she’s not getting attention.”

 

Shiro’s voice made Keith lift his head to eye him, adding a small hiss to prove a point, which only drew his attention to the cat that had jumped onto the bed and began to butt her head against his hand. She definitely wanted attention. Keith couldn't help but smile when he watched Red settling on the bed. He leaned over to press the back of his hand to Keith’s forehead despite Red batting her paw against him in protest, feeling the still high fever on his skin. Shiro moved to rub the back of her head and she turned from him to curl into Keith’s lap.

 

“Still hot, I’ll go and grab another damp cloth OK?”

 

Keith nodded weakly, feeling the heaviness of his body return as he sneezed, blowing out a ragged breath over Allura’s thighs as she continued to stroke his head. Keith groaned in annoyance as he apologised to them for having to come over.

 

“It's no trouble Keith, what’s family for? It could have been a simple bug and we’d have still come to check on you, any of you.”

 

Keith flinched slightly when the cool damp flannel was pressed against his head, soothing the dull thud in his head. Keith relaxed, moving to hug Allura’s legs closer before the bed behind him dipped as Shiro sat beside his girlfriend, his body emitting the same comforting warmth it did when he held Keith as a child. Red purred deeply between them all, the gentle sound make Keith drowsy again, making him question if Allura had slipped anything into the tea.

 

“Coran said he’d stop by later with some of his own tea, and before you ask I did tell him Keith would probably not drink it, but I don’t think he’ll have a choice.”

 

Keith stayed still, listening to their calm voices to help himself get back to sleep, hoping that he could shake the worst of his cold before Lance got home and everything would go back to normal. He hugged Allura tighter. The material of her jeans reminding him of Lance’s, soft and warm when they had lazy days watching TV with Hunk and Pidge.

 

“You're probably right. I hate seeing him like this, but I have hoped he’ll recover quickly. He’s got all us, though I bet when Lance gets home he’ll kick himself for not having been here to care for his boyfriend himself.”

 

“Yeah, Pidge told me neither her or Hunk told him, so at least he’s not in a hurry to get home, he thought Keith was dying because he complained so much. He always acts most like a child when he’s ill, and half the time it rarely lasts more than a few days.”

 

Allura snorted, and Keith could feel her shift to gently shove Shiro with her shoulder.

 

“You _both_ act like clingy children when you're sick, if you haven’t forgotten how you made me stay with you for an entire day like a glorified wife that kept you fed, watered and bathed.”

 

Keith laughed lightly as Allura brushed her fingers through his hair before patting his back gently.”

 

“I’m sure he was just milking it for a sponge bath Keith. I had to do it to stop his incessant whining.~”

 

Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair messing up the already bad bed-head as he chuckled, but Allura hummed along knowing exactly what the boys were like. Red’s ear flicked against Keith arm rhythmically, and Keith soon found himself drifting back to sleep again in a comforting warmth as Allura and Shiro’s voices became gentle background noise.

 

##

 

Keith woke to a hand on his shoulder, and a soft voice in his ear. He blinked to see he was lying above the bed sheets and Pidge smiling at him. He frowned at her before letting out another sneeze and groaning as he felt his nose began to turn. Keith was glad that this time it was less of a shock to wake up with somebody different in the room.

 

“Hey sleepy head, Allura said we needed to feed you and send me as a sacrifice. I said bringing it to you would be better but then we realised this was _you_. You have to go straight back to bed after eating ok.”

 

Keith snorted drawing himself off the bed, standing on shaky legs before Pidge settled herself beside him letting him lean on her. He squinted against the light as they made their way to the kitchen, the smell of food made his stomach flip and he groaned into Pidge’s hair. Keith noted that the dining table had been pulled out to seat everybody, except Shiro and Allura who sat by the island.

 

“It’s ok tough guy, all you have to eat is toast and soup. C’mon Lance will kill us if we didn’t make you eat. You can go straight back to sleep when your done, but for now your stubborn ass is getting to the kitchen.”

 

“And I made some special tea for you lad.”

 

Keith sat next to Coran with Hunk and Pidge opposite, he took one glance at Coran’s tea and pushed it away, it looked like it would kill him unlike what Allura had made. Liquid death was not on his list of drinks he wanted to try.

 

“C’mon Keith, this’ll beat the cold right out of you boy. Humor me.”

 

Keith felt everybody staring at him and glared at the mug, before picking it up and taking a series of quick mouthfuls. He coughed as soon as he laid the cup down. The thick taste stuck in the back of his throat only making his nose run even more. Hunk moved around the table with a tissue patted his back as he continued to cough. Keith took the tissue to wipe his nose as best he could and shot Coran a glare.

 

“Coran, if this doesn't kill me I don’t know what will.”

 

Keth voice was dry, as Pidge quickly handed him a glass of orange juice to wash away Corans death drink. Everybody laughed at his reaction. Keith refused to even mention that his nose felt clearer after he’d wiped it, though he put that down to the foul smell it had.

 

“What time does Lance’s shift finish?”

 

“Seven I think, told us he picked up an extra shift, and was going to work through most of his. He’s going to want to fall into bed as soon as he gets home.”

 

Hunk offered a smile, before Coran spoke up with a grin.

 

“I offered him a ride home, so we should be back sooner, c’mon now lad eat up before it gets cold. I’m sure he knows by now, since you haven’t spoken to him all day.”

 

Keith grunted but nibbled on his toast, before dunking small sections into his soup to make the soggy bread easier to swallow. Keith joined in occasionally with the chatter at the table, mostly focusing on eating his soup to help settle the hunger pains that plagued his stomach. He knew Lance himself would give him an entire explanation on why not eating would be bad and make him promise to eat his next meal or he’d be force fed. Every so often Hunk would reach across and pat his arm or Coran would top up his orange juice and Keith couldn’t help but smile at the family he’d been given. He looked over at them all with a dopey smile, and the easy flow of conversation that passed back and forth. He truly felt like he’d found the best family in the world.

 

“Lets watch a movie.”

 

Pidge announced when everybody was done, already making a beeline for the bookshelf filled with DVDs, leaving everybody else to clean up, which was nothing unusual since they all often took turns to clean up. Keith decided to join them, setting himself in the middle of the sofa as Pidge dug through the DVDs to turn back to them with a wide grin on her face.

 

“We are all going to watch a High School Musical marathon until Lance gets back.”

 

“I’m going to stay here and finish up some work, you kids have fun.” Coran announced, setting up his laptop on the now clean dining table that had been returned to it's usual position against the wall set up for work. He would still be able to hear it and Pidge knew he’d sing along even if he was busy. Keith thought it was probably better that he wasn't distracted by the movie so that he wouldn’t be late picking up Lance. Shiro watched Coran with pleading eyes, jealous that he didn't have to sit through it.

 

Keith laughed, knowing Lance would bitch to him later that they’d even watched the first without him, let alone start a marathon. He watched as Allura dragged Shiro down beside him, despite his protests of not wanting to watch it _again_. Pidge bounced into her spot, gripping the remote before shooting Shiro a look that dared him to turn it off. Shrio raised his arms in defence before dropping one behind Allura as she settled himself against him. Keith watched as Pidge hit play, just as Hunk sat down with the Lance blanket.

 

“Figured you’ll need this if you get cold.”

 

Keith smiled, pulling it over his legs before settling to watch the movie, finding himself miming along with everybody until Pidge decided she needed to sing aloud making Hunk sing the duet with her. Shrio laughed at the pair, as Pidge used the remote like a fake microphone.

 

“Oh Troy, I’ll never see you again, until my mom moves us … again. I can’t believe my average intelligence makes me a freak. Is Ryan battling with his sexuality, or is he just a very camp bi-guy.”

 

“Lance isn’t in the movie Shiro”

 

Pidge snorted at Coran’s comment and at Shiro when he started to pick apart the movie with every new scene just to earn giggles from everybody, including Keith especially when he started talking about how inaccurate Sharpay’s wardrobe in a high pitched _White Chicks_ voice. Though he did have a point, since they’d all finished high school, Gabrielle wasn’t nearly as special with her math skills as the movie made her out to be, especially with a room fall of honor students.

 

“Honey, that bag does not go with those shoes, they are so last season.”

 

Allura couldn't breath from laughter, burying her face into Shiro’s side as he stated that the food stain was an improvement to the outfit. Keith found himself having to hide his laughter behind the large poncho. Apart from the occasional singing along by the time the second movie had started, they were all settled comfortably on the sofa, and Keith had decided to sprawl out over everybody's legs, his head resting on a cushion covering Shrio’s thighs.

 

“Coran I can hear you singing from the kitchen. You just didn't want to squeeze into the cuddle pile”

 

Pidge turned her head to look back at Coran who stopped singing the words, but he rolled his mustache between his fingers in a way that told Pidge she was exactly right and now it was too late.

 

Keith felt someone shift and opened his eyes to glance and see Allura had fallen asleep against Shiro who was barely awake himself and trying to make his girlfriend more comfortable. Turning he looked back to see Pidge was the only one awake, Hunks head laid back against the sofa. Sighing Keith decided to let himself curl up under his Lance blanket to take another nap, missing Coran announce to Pidge was going to fetch Lance from work.

 

##

 

Lance stood outside the coffee shop with a small bag of pastries and holding two cup trays of coffee. He’d assumed everybody was at his places since Coran had offered him a ride home, which he usually only did if passing by and seeing him about to leave or if he was hanging out at the apartment. Lance made sure to get something for everybody when his shift finally finished, having known everybody's favourites from his years working at the coffee house. He glanced at his phone and didn’t see any messages, and wondered what everybody had done today, it was odd for him not to have gotten a text from his boyfriend. He slipped the phone back in his pocket as Coran’s car rolled up beside him, some terrible music playing letting him be heard before he was seen making Lance wonder why he’d accepted the offer.

 

“Thanks for the ride Coran.”

 

“No worries my boy, gives us a little time to catch up, how was work?”

 

“Uch, such a long day, I’m never going to pick up an extra shift again. I did get some freebies from the boss though since I did him a solid.”

 

Lance shook his pastry bag with a smile and Coran laughed, glancing at the cups in Lance’s hands as he sat down in the passenger seat. Lance pointed at the one with a mustache drawn on the sleeve. Coran loved how Lance began to draw on their cups rather than have names, though he couldn't see what he’d drawn for anybody else.

 

“I got you your regular too, don’t worry.”

 

“I think everybody apart from Keith might be in need of some caffeine when we get back.”

 

“Why won’t Keith want his coffee?”

 

Coran just laughed, reaching an arm over to pat Lance’s shoulder as he drove, keeping his eyes on the road. Lance felt a wave of worry wash over him and he stared at Coran’s composed face. Lance almost spilt the coffee over himself turning too sharpy to Coran, the seatbelt digging into his shoulder.

 

“Coran, what’s up with Keith?”

 

“Nothing too serious, he just got sick.”

 

Lance let out a deep breath, half his worry fading with it, but Lance knew exactly what his boyfriend was like ill and was sure he’d get home and find him huddled in his room clinging to whoever he found first. Lance wished he could've been there with his boyfriend, but snickered at the thought of an annoyed Pidge trapped in a Keith vice-grip like hug. Coran could feel Lance’s worry thick in the air despite Lance’s laughter.

 

“It's OK Lance, we’ve all been with him, and made sure he was fed between his naps.”

 

Lance smiled, relaxing, he had the best group of friends, though he knew they were more like a family. There was no doubt in his mind that they would have let Keith get worse, though he did wonder who Keith had decided to make his personal pillow in his absence. A small spike of jealousy flashed through him, before he snorted at himself and muttered a joking _thanks dad_.

 

“I’m so lucky he has you guys too, who’d been victim to his clingy-ness?”

 

“Everybody got a turn apart from me, and I’m not sure if I should be offended or relieved.”

 

Lance laughed, having to stop himself from spilling the coffee, the thought of Keith hugging Coran while bundleds in blankets was too funny.

 

“Relieved I think, he’s got a vice grip when he want to. I had a bruise on my waist for a week after the last time he was sick., Hunk had to bring me my food because Keith just wouldn't let me go, even when he was asleep! He does hate being ill, I know he probably argued that he didn’t need to rest.”

 

Coran couldn't hold back his laughter, nodding along to Lance in agreement, now sure he’d gotten lucky.

 

“He did at first, but Allura and Pidge are very persuasive women and I know that he’d spent most of his day asleep. I did get him to drink a herbal tea remedy though.”

 

“He actually _drank that_.”

 

Coran ignored Lance in fake offense before both broke out into a fit of laughter as they pulled up outside the apartment building, still humming along to the terrible music he had playing that Lance had dubbed _the sound of suffering_. Lance was still in disbelief that Coran had convinced Keith to drink the terrible concoction, both took the stairs to get up to apartment but nothing prepared them for the sight they saw entering the apartment.

 

Everybody was asleep as the last few scenes of High School Musical 2 played, Lance recognised it easily from the sound alone before looking at his family. He was quick to get over his offence of them watching a marathon without him as he walked around the sofa, because they all looked adable squeezed onto the small sofa..

 

Lance moved quietly to get a look at everybody's faces instead of the backs of their heads, and he couldn't help but grin at them all

 

Pidge leaned against Hunk, who still had his head thrown back, but his arm looped securely around his girlfriend, his other hand resting on Keith’s leg over the poncho he was huddled under. Allura was cuddled against Shiro, whose head rested on her’s hugging her tightly, while his free arm stretch over the back of the sofa, and Keith laid over them all comfortably, his face with a light smile. Red lay on the back of the sofa with her head in Shiro’s hand, she jumped up at the sight of Lance and over the sofa to mew at him, rubbing herself against his legs in greeting.

 

“Who’s a good girl, did you keep our man company?”

 

Red purred under him, as Lance bent down to rub beneath her chin, once satisfied with her praise she made her way back to the sofa, leaping over the still sleeping Keith to settle down again.Lance smiled at the cat,remembering how anti-social and quick to attack she was when they’d first adopted her, but soon she got used to the company and being around Lance’s old pet dog Blue. Lance sighed, he and his friends really needed to be more original with pet names than just naming them after colours. As soon as Red settled Lance took out his phone to snap quick photo for them all, knowing that he would never have such a cute photo of any of them ever again in his existence. Coran chuckled watching him.

 

* * *

  [Art 2](http://thecreamcat.tumblr.com/post/163828032592/a-wonderful-cuddle-pile-for-my-voltronbb-partner)

* * *

 

“Thats one for the wall.”

 

Lance nodded, glancing at the _memory wall_ he’d made, it was a cork board in the entryway filled with photo’s of them all over the years, from before he and Keith had even started dating. He turned back around to see Shiro begin to wake, he stretched out both his arms looking down at Allura before noticing Lance was in the room.

 

“Hey Lance, good day at work?”

 

Lance shrugged, before he nodded at the kitchen at the coffee’s sat on the countertop next to the clean dishes from everybody’s meal for Shiro to turn and see.

 

“It was long so unless I _have_ to, next time I’m not pulling a double, my boss gave me some free muffins though, and I got everybody coffee, it's in the kitchen if you're able to pry yourself from the Keith and Allura sandwich.”

 

Shiro laughed, as Lance headed to his room, wanting to change into something more comfortable and make the bed before making Keith sleep in his own room instead of the busy living room. He took off his uniform tossing it into the dirty laundry basket and pulling on a loose blue T and black sweats. He walked back into the living room to see Allura help Shiro get up without waking Keith and let out a sigh.

 

“It’s OK guys I got this, he’s going to wake up anyway out of spite alone.”

 

Lance made it back across the room in a few strides glad the apartment was small, slipping his arms under his boyfriend's neck and legs, holding him close to his chest before turning back to his room. He looked down at Keith’s peaceful face, surprised that he was still sleeping despite being moved. He ignored the cute noises that everybody else was making toeing the door open.

 

Keith stirred in Lance’s arms, just as he settled him under the covers. Lance smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead and brush some of his hair from his face. Keith moved again, blinking up at Lance before smiling.

 

“Hey you.”

 

“Hey yourself novito, why didn't you let me know you were sick, I could’ve been home sooner.”

 

Keith shrugged, burrowing into the blankets, he honestly didn’t know why he hadn't asked, but then again, his friends had helped to keep him distracted and rested for the day, he didn’t have time to message Lance when he was sleeping away the hours. Lance just laughed softly, tucking the poncho around Keith and kissing him gently on the forehead.

 

“I’m going to eat and then come back to nap with you OK, get a head start on me and sleep.”

 

Keith groaned wiggling his arms free to latch onto Lance’s. Lance’s soft voice washing over him like gentle waves, making it much easier to get back to sleep especially with him near. Lance huffed, prying Keith’s fingers from his arms.

 

“Keith I’ll get bruises again, c’mon I’ll be quick, promise.”

 

Lances low voice relaxed Keith, and he begrudgingly let go of his boyfriend's arm to let him leave. Keith turned to face the door, burying his face deeper into the pillow away from the light of the living room. Lance left the room as quietly as he could, making sure to pull the door close to block out the light from the living room.

 

Lance almost jumped turning to find Hunk standing in front of him wiping sleep from his eye, while he offered Lance a bowl of spaghetti and his coffee. After regaining his breath Lance took the plate from his best friend before hugging him.

 

“I re-heated this form earlier for you, go and rest up with Keith ok.”

 

“Bro, I owe you one, I owe you all one really …. But I’m also owed a High School Musical marathon so don’t think i’m letting you off the hook.”

 

“It was Pidge’s idea.”

 

Lance turned to find Pidge looking at Hunk with betrayal in her eyes. Shrio hid his laugh behind his hand to save Pidge from punching his shoulder. Allura focused on eating her muffin and simply watching the pair with amusement.

 

“Is that so …”

 

Pidge’s eyes darted between Lance and Hunk, a plea for her boyfriend to help her form the horrors Lance was planning. She could only imagine him forcing her to watch terrible movies, ones that weren’t even good because they were so bad.

 

“It’s OK Pidge, I’ll just change the wifi password and hide your laptop.”

 

“Touch my baby and you’ll lose your hand you meme loving fuck. I’d be able to hack all your wifi passwords in a heartbeat anyway.”

 

“Oh Pidge-aroo that would be only the beginning. You might be able to end me with anything digitally, but I can revoke any discounts the coffee house offers.”

 

Pidge scowled at Lance before chugging down her coffee like it was her last, but Lance noticed the subtle move she made toward her laptop. Patting Hunk on the shoulder Lance turned back to his room, unsurprised to see Keith had fallen to sleep, giving him a chance to eat his meal and clean up before his boyfriend latched himself onto him, he made his way back to the others to eat.

 

“He’s already asleep, I may as well leave him be.

 

Lance made quick work of his lunch, and Hunk eyed him like he hadn't eaten all day.Lance only shrugged, taking his empty plate to the sink to clean up after himself.

 

“I am a growing boy Hunk, I need food all the time.”

 

“Lance you're an adult, you won’t grow anymore.”

 

Lance turned to grin at Pidge, lifting his plate from the sink to drain on the draining board.

 

“Does that mean you’re going to stay like a gremlin for the rest of your life?”

 

Pidge shot Lance a look that could kill but he was far to amused at his own comment to worry about anything she’d do. Allura sighed, patting Pidge on the shoulder and looking at Lance like he wouldn’t have a face the next time she saw him.

 

“Well since everybody is back now I think it’d be best that we got going. Shiro you can’t take Red with you.”

 

Lance snorted as Shiro begrudgingly lowered the cat to the ground patting her head one last time before she slinked off toward the boys’ room. Allura rolled her eyes at Shiro’s pout.

 

“We’ll get a cat once we have everything for a cat, come on let’s leave Lance to taking care of your brother. We’ll probably be back tomorrow to check up on you both, somebody has to help pry Keith from you. I’m sure Shiro uses his brother as an excuse just to see Red.”

 

Allura whispered the last part to Lance alone earning another laugh. Shrio took Allura’s arm to lead her from the house, before she was able to take another muffin, both waving goodbyes before Lance slipped Allura another muffin with a wink.

 

“I think I better head home to finish this up, I have a few files I need to check, but I hope Keith gets well soon my boy. I’ve left some of my tea in the kitchen just heat it up when you need it.

 

Lance snorted, his was drinkable unlike Corans. He had no idea what the man used to make it and he definitely didn't want to find out. He doubted Keith would touch it when he wakes. Lance glanced to see the movie marathon was definitely over and now replaced by reruns of Law & Order.

 

Lance gave Coran a tight hug and a thank you before he left, as he took his coffee and twirled his mustache in his signature fashion before calling a farewell to Hunk and Pidge. Lance locked up the door behind him before settling down on the sofa.

 

“Taking a few minutes before he cuddles you to death?”

 

“Why, did you want to cuddle my boyfriend instead Pidge?

 

Pidge grumbled, moving closer to Hunk to make a point of being perfectly happy with the apartments best cuddler who would crush you to death even if you begged him to.

 

“I’m just gonna grab some water, I’ll leave you too alone because I’m sure Keith hasn’t let you be alone all day.”

 

“Amen.”

 

Pidge added sarcastically making Hunk laugh into her hair, Lance rolled his eyes at them, sending a salute as he made his way back to the bedroom. Keith had rolled to face away from the door when he came back in, and Lance shrugged from his day clothes after putting the water on his bedside table and slipping under the sheets.

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, he could feel how much warmer than normal he was and sighed leaning his forehead against the back of Keith shoulder. Keith shifted feeling a body behind him, turned to find Lance comfortable wrapped around him. Lances bright blue eyes drawing his attention.

 

“Was work nice today?”

 

Keith asked, his voice raspy with sleep and Lance snorted.

 

“Ask me tomorrow mi león, for now let’s just sleep because I’m tired and you need to sleep to get better.”

 

Keith grumbled, turning into Lance hold to face him before resting his head against Lance’s chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. Lance moved to run his hands through Keith’s hair, before noticing Red crawling closer to lay in the small space between their legs. Lance smiled down at her,moving a hand to pet her gently before curling closer to Keith and letting his eyes close.

 

“Hey Lance.”

 

Keith whispered, his voice low while he kept his eyes closed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you, you know that right?”

 

Lance laughed into Keith hair, pulling back to cup his cheek.

 

“Of course I do. I know you love the whole family we’ve made as much as they love you, even when you’re full of the cold and as clingy as a koala bear and I’ve been told you’ve slept just as much as one too.”

 

Keith snorted against Lances skin, looking up at him with a bright smile on his face.

 

“You guys really are the best family, i’m so lucky.”

 

“Na, I think we’re the lucky ones to have you, despite your emo-ness.”

 

“Lance I’m _not emo_.”

 

Lance placed a quick kiss on Keith’s lips before smiling back at him. Keith rolled his eyes before getting closer to Lance again, counting the rhythm of his heart. Lance pulled him closer, lifting the blankets to cover them both properly while making sure he didn’t disturb Red.

 

“Get some rest, because tomorrow I’m going to beat this cold out of you and I might even wear that nurse outfit that’s been collecting dust in the closet.”

 

Keith couldn't help but smile into his stupid boyfriends skin, a light laugh escaping his lips. Lance snickered himself before sighing comfortably. Red moved closer to them both her gentle purr like routine as they all curled up together, the familiar feeling of being close with Red settled between them lulling them to sleep.

 


End file.
